


Illustrations - Closest Circle

by tell_some_storm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Russia, Angst and Tragedy, Fanart, High School, Illustrations, M/M, Podval, Rusreal, Russia, Russian Mafia, fanfic illustration, teenage angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Кумысные рисунки и скетчи к "Ближнему кругу" и "Семейным обстоятельствам"
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Это утро не знает о прошлой ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexVulpinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/gifts), [Mathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/gifts).



> Изящно вкатываюсь тестить аоз прямиком с БК, ибо а почему бы и да?  
> Иллюстрации к [Ближнему кругу](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5135131) и [Семейным обстоятельствам](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5460971)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного по тексту Белой Гвардии "Я хочу нравиться тебе"

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/0d9zGTu.png)

_Такая боль, что уже не расслышать песню.  
И слова, рассыпаясь, становятся пылью.  
Сквозь горячий асфальт прорастает клевер,  
Сквозь эту боль меж лопаток режутся крылья._

_Я хочу нравиться тебе, потому что лето._  
_Падает снег, это вишни цветки роняют._  
_Где-то там далеко твоя сигарета,_  
_Как ночной светлячок, для меня мерцает._


	2. Руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKO jam session vol.1

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Rmcuelt.jpg)


	3. Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ, ПОДВАЛ!111
> 
> Прямиком по тексту песни Flёur - [Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbx0JlLp62c)

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/qR6SV0B.png)

_Где-то есть огонь, который нас согреет,_  
_И милосердный свет всевидящих звёзд,_  
_**И где-то есть любовь, что однажды сумеет**_  
_**Осушить до дна это озеро слёз.**_

_Нелегко искать объяснения и оправдания,_  
_**С пулей в груди трудно быть непредвзятым.**_  
_Но разве чужая боль не есть наказанье?_  
_И разве нет кары страшнее, чем быть виноватым?_

_Знаю, чужие ошибки не учат,_  
_А время жестоко, и вовсе не лечит,_  
_И весь мой накопленный жизненный опыт_  
_Возможно, окажется, вдруг, совсем бесполезен._

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/gQQaQBq.jpg)

_Но где-то есть тот дом, где мы всегда будем желанны,_  
_А в этом доме тот, кто всегда нас поймёт и простит._  
_И где-то есть хирург, что сотрёт все эти шрамы,_  
_И извлечёт все пули у нас из груди._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чесгря, это была самая тяжёлая иллюстрация, которую я когда-либо рисовала🙈


	4. Сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ОКО Jam Session vol.1

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/jJYgkVj.jpg)


	5. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKO Jam Session vol.3  
> К "Семейным обстоятельствам"  
> Юрчк-врррч!

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/DQhXvib.png)

  
💙🖤 


	6. Ролевые игрища

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKO Jam Session vol.3  
> Тоже к "Семейным обстоятельствам"  
> Георг, ньет!  
> Стрёмные кинки, ммм🌚

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/klomlD4.png)


	7. Мои руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKO Jam Session vol.1  
> Внимание, наручники🌚

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/S028Ss1.jpg)


	8. Подвал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ОСТОРОЖНО, ЗДЕСЬ БОЛЬНЕНЬКА
> 
> OKO Jam Session vol.2

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/bFW4HMF.png)


	9. Юрчк [портрет]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это были времена, когда Фараон/Скриптонит was ALL THE RAGE🔥🔥  
> Поэтому стадик с [фотографии Фараона](https://i.imgur.com/f1SMEaJ.jpg), коий весьма реминисцирует БК-Юрчк во ангзде🌚

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/xUNPoux.png?1)


End file.
